


Первородный грех (Original Sin)

by Manokanaka



Category: Alien Series, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Drama, Horror, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: История о желаниях, одержимости, алчности, гордыне, грехе и о том, что за всё нужно платить.The story of desires, obsession, greed, pride, sin and the price that is always paid in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Ориджинал по вселенной Чужого и Прометея.  
> В серию "Нездешние сны" не входит, но может рассматриваться как вбоквел к ней (как и остальные мои "отдельные" фики по вселенной этих фильмов).  
> Про слэш. Это - нестандартный слэш. Чужие − гермафродиты, поэтому само понятие слэша или гета здесь не вполне применимо, однако, ближе история всё же к слэшу.  
> Дополнительное примечание: Есть такие истории, рассказывая которые, следует произнести вслух лишь одно слово из десяти, остальное должно остаться между строк, чтобы быть прочитанным лишь теми, кто этого захочет. Эта история, увы, получилась именно такой. Вас предупредили.  
> Написано для WTFC-2014

**Первородный грех.**

 

Вот и наступил миг, которого он страшился, хотя это было недостойно.  
Пришло время платить.  
Страшные руки раздирали тело его брата: зарывались в плоть, зачерпывали влажные внутренности, словно сгнившие фрукты, и с отвращением отбрасывали их, создавая на стенах причудливый медленно сползающий барельеф.  
На совершенном лице убийцы, так похожем на его собственное, не было и тени отвращения, только ярость − ярость бесчисленных поколений.  
И он сам отдал им ключ, чтобы выпустить эту ярость.  
Возможно, именно поэтому он застыл, не пытаясь напасть.  
Он знал о своей вине.

 

Считается, что отступивший достоин порицания, но в глубине своего естества почти каждый из его братьев мечтал отступить.  
Наверное, в мыслях своих он отступал слишком часто, именно это привело его туда − внутрь барьера.   
К одному из них.  
А может быть, его направляли, заманивали, соблазняли.  
Он, Архитектор миров, должен был лишь наблюдать.  
Конечно, низшие не назвали бы это наблюдением, ведь его задача заключалась в том, чтобы извлечь из Сильного сок жизни и смерти − одно из самых ценных открытий расы Инженеров, великий дар и великое проклятие для тех, кто рискнет пойти против них − Создателей.  
Когда-то он ни в чем не сомневался, но с тех пор словно минула вечность − каждый день, проведенный рядом с барьером, рождал в нем всё больше неудобных вопросов, неудобных даже самих по себе, не говоря уже об ответах.  
Инженеры так гордились знанием секретов творения, но не обманывали ли они сами себя?  
Действительно ли они владели даром?  
Или похитили его?  
Как похитили _их_ когда-то?  
Его мысли были преступны − подвергать сомнению могущество своей расы казалось совершено недопустимым, но Архитектор служил прежде всего науке, он искал Истину.  
Вновь и вновь видеть Сильных за барьером, слышать их − это наполняло смятением его сердце.   
Заставляло поверить в то, что источником Силы являлись они.  
В какой-то момент Архитектор миров начал сознавать, что он жаждет не только Истины и Абсолютного знания, в нем вызревало некое смутное желание, которое он пока не мог облечь в форму даже наедине с собой.  
Ему хотелось пересечь границу, но это было запрещено.  
Как же так?!  
Шло время, и этот вопрос вгрызался в него всё больше и больше, сводя с ума, лишая покоя.  
Инженеры называли себя Властелинами Вселенной, дающими жизнь великими богами, чьё могущество и сила не знали равных, но волю их словно сковали цепями, прочертили границы.  
Почему?  
Он не знал, остальные, скорее всего, тоже.  
Просто так надлежало.   
Кто установил эти законы?   
Они сами?   
Или что-то… кто-то… превосходящий их?  
Почти никто из них не пытался получить ответ − ведь ничто не страшит так, как последняя граница познания, переступив порог которой, можешь оказаться лицом к лицу с тем, что просто не способен вынести.  
Таковы были они − Властелины Вселенной, упивавшиеся своим могуществом и предпочитающие игнорировать то, что не вписывалось в их идеальный образ себя.  
Сокровище по ту сторону барьера не возводило для себя границ, оно не знало их и не имело… лишь те, что навязали им их похитители, одержав тем самым свою самую главную победу в борьбе за звание Первых.  
Для существа, полагающего себя почти всеведущим, стыдно было признавать, что никого из свидетелей тех великих событий уже не осталось среди расы Инженеров.  
Возможно, кто-то из них ещё жил, в конце концов, они давно открыли секрет бессмертия, но шел путем одиночки или просто хранил молчание.

 

_Та экспедиция._  
Это случилось в самом начале эпохи Великого знания.  
Несколько кораблей.  
Эксперимент с пересечением не тонкого, а тончайшего пространства в отдаленной точке Вселенной, который пошел не так, как было запланировано.  
До сих пор Инженеры не знали, как назвать то место, куда они тогда попали − оно было за пределами всего, по другую сторону сущего в абсолютном небытии, жившем по своим странным не-законам своей странной не-жизнью, питаемой непостижимой силой.  
И они, Инженеры, возжелали этой силы.  
Как он желал своего пленника за барьером.  
Однажды Архитектор миров просто признал это.  
Чем больше он думал о тех давних событиях и о своем растущем наваждении, тем отчетливее понимал силу того древнего желания.  
Оно лишало разума и пробуждало спящую волю.  
Звало выйти за Границы.  
Прикоснуться к запретному.

 

Что значит обладать такой силой?  
И зачем обладать ей?  
Не были ли они могущественны и до этой судьбоносной встречи, пребывая в неведении о том, что за тонкими покровами пространства и времени скрывалась такая мощь?  
Алчность.  
Желание большей силы и большей власти заставили тех первопроходцев забыть о страхе, и жажда их была столь велика, что Бытие и Небытие уступили им − Инженеры пленили тех, кого назвали Сильными.  
Несколько ученых тогда воспротивились.  
Говорить об этом было запрещено, но если ты хотел познать, ты познавал.  
Познал и он.  
Отступники считали, что Пленение есть величайшее извращение всего Закона Существования.   
Они понимали безграничность мощи Сильных, слышали сладчайшие голоса полные власти, влекущие и лишающие воли, видели бесконечную изменчивость лиц и тел, мгновение прекрасных настолько, словно сама Вселенная создала их для своего прославления и наслаждения, мгновение столь ужасающих, что они казались воплощением боли, страданий, тлена и абсолютной вечной погибели.   
Как могли эти существа довольствоваться своим странным миром за пределами Сущего?  
Почему армии их не покорили Вселенную?  
Отступники верили, что могла быть лишь одна причина − Небытие служило тюрьмой для Сильных.   
Они твердили своим братьям:  
− Закройте глаза, а потом откройте по-настоящему, не фокусируя взгляда, и вы узрите − стоит им, тем, кто Сильны, подойти к Границе, как цепи натягиваются, а венчающие их страшные крючья терзают их изменчивую, но всё же плоть.  
Им не верили, но странные тела Сильных действительно не могли покинуть этого не-места просто так, что не мешало им владеть знанием о Вселенной, словно они могли по своей безграничной воле переместиться куда угодно.  
Возможно ли было предположить, что Инженерам удастся пленить некоторых из этих созданий, насильно уведя из возведенной неведомо кем тюрьмы?  
Какому безумцу пришла в голову столь возмутительная, как полагали Отступники, идея?  
Наука стала повитухой в кровавом вырождении в Бытие великой Силы Небытия − сами Сильные не могли выйти из не-мира, но их можно было ненадолго вывести из него, и тут будущие создатели миров действовали решительно − собственный код жизни Инженеров и технология, с помощью которой они выращивали свои корабли и доспехи, создали для нескольких Сильных новую тюрьму из плоти, принадлежащей сущей стороне Вселенной.   
Не способные использовать значительную часть своей силы, обезумевшие от ярости, застыли они в своем пугающем обличье.  
Так началась Великая Эпоха.  
Ведь сила осталась при Пленниках − сама их плоть была жизнью и не-жизнью, и эта плоть принадлежала Инженерам.  
Бесчисленные поколения экспериментов затягивали цепи всё туже, а все, кто населял Вселенную, содрогались при мысли о двух таких разных, но всё же неуловимо схожих высоких фигурах, − белой и черной, почитаемых как высшее благо и величайшее несчастье, бывших дланью благодетельной и дланью губительной самого Мироздания.  
Несколько капель переработанного кода жизни Пленников − и любое начинание Инженеров крепло, развивалось и росло, какой бы губительной ни была среда − столько силы было в этой подвижной жидкой черноте, наслаждавшейся освобожденной частичкой своей первозданной изменчивости.  
Но пролей чуть больше − и мир обратиться в Небытие.  
Пленники сочились Первородным Ядом.

 

Архитектор не первый потерял голову от этого Яда.  
Он знал и о других.   
_Это_ запрещалось.  
И _это_ всегда происходило.  
 _Этим_ гордились, многозначительно улыбаясь.  
Только в его случае всё было немного иначе − он не просто жаждал, не просто томился, он восхищался, и день за днем убеждал себя в своей правоте.  
Иногда Архитектор думал о том, каким был тот чарующий лик Пленников, что они потеряли, но чем больше он смотрел на них, тем более прекрасной казалась ему их темная жесткая плоть, сильная и грациозная, изгибы которой манили и волновали его.  
Возмутительные картины возникали в его голове − тело переплеталось в немыслимом акте любви с этой идеальной смертью, а острое жало на конце длинного хвоста ползло вверх по его бедру, дразня, легко шелестело между его ягодиц, оставляя след вязкой слизи.  
Иногда в такие моменты ему казалось, что он слышит в своей голове шепчущий смех.  
Любой, кто работал с Пленниками, знал это ощущение − словно что-то холодное и гибкое проникает в голову, мягко перекатывается, вызывая желание вскрыть череп и смыть с плоти оставленную этим движением тягучую влагу.  
Вырванные из небытия, Сильные потеряли голос, но могли проникать в мысли.  
Барьер защищал Инженеров, однако легкий шепот до них доносился.  
Может быть, его видения не являлись порождением лишь его похоти?   
Его заманивали?  
А может он просто был так же слаб и порочен, как десятки его братьев, уже утоливших этот голод.  
Почему он так противился своим желаниям?  
Ведь с другими ничего не произошло − они сковывали Пленников, проникали за барьер и брали Силу самым древним, примитивным и сладостным способом.  
Но он знал, в чем его дерзость, его великий грех − Архитектор хотел не просто брать.  
Инженеры уже давно скорее строили жизнь, чем творили.  
Какую жизнь могли бы сотворить Инженер и Пленник, окажись они по одну сторону барьера?  
Были ли эти мысли свидетельством того, что он − такой же великий безумец, как первопроходцы?  
Или он превосходил их безумием?  
Архитектор миров боролся с собой, а между тем тела в его мозгу сплетались всё теснее.  
Показалось ли ему, или Пленник действительно слишком часто стал подходить к барьеру?

 

Стоило Инженеру откинуться в кресле и закрыть глаза, как его мысли мягко обволакивал черный яд.  
 _Барьер неожиданно исчезает, и вот он уже на полу с сильным темным существом, которое угрожающе шипит, прижимаясь к нему всем своим естеством.  
Из отверстия на уровне паха медленно выдвигается длинный подвижный член.  
Издевательски медленно, чтобы Инженер мог оценить. А потом когтисные лапы легко переворачивают его на живот и…_  
Глаза Инженера резко распахнулись, и он чуть не упал вместе с креслом.  
Никогда прежде его фантазии не заходили так далеко.  
Он посмотрел в сторону, и его взгляд остановился на столь вожделенной темной плоти.  
Пленник стоял прямо за барьером.  
И снова Архитектор услышал этот шелестящий смех, на сей раз мстительный.  
Разумеется, предаваясь своим грезам, он как-то забыл, что для существ по другую сторону эти мысли могут и не быть тайной.  
Священное чудовище не могло преодолеть барьер и разорвать своего тюремщика, но вот проникнуть в его разум и немного поменять роли участников в фантазии Инженера − это удовольствие, в котором Пленник не стал себе отказывать.  
Инженер пришел в ярость.  
Одно движение руки и верещащая черная фигура задергалась, вздернутая в воздух, надежно удерживаемая неразрушимыми путами.  
Архитектор миров долго сопротивлялся соблазну, но теперь они попали в точку невозвращения.  
Ярость уязвленного высокомерия губила цивилизации, что в сравнении с этим нарушение устоев?  
Инженер почувствовал, как напряглась его плоть, и знал, что Пленник догадывается о том, что случится дальше.  
Создатель миров прошел сквозь барьер, и приблизился к затихшему воплощению разрушения.  
Он прикоснулся к твердой скользкой плоти и на мгновение застыл, пораженный белизной своей руки на этом каменном изваянии.  
− Ты хочешь брать?! − прогремел голос Инженера. − Кто ты таков, чтобы ставить себя выше меня?  
Пленник не стал утруждать себя ответом.  
− Как ты смеешь? − взревел Архитектор жизни и, забывшись, схватил сильной рукой широкую черную шею. Кого он хотел напугать этим? Ведь дышать или нет − для Сильных это не имело ровным счетом ни малейшего значения. Тем не менее, лишь его рефлексы спасли лицо тюремщика от смертоносной второй челюсти, выстрелившей из пасти Пленника в ответ.  
− Ты − грязь, − сплюнул Повелитель Вселенной, ударив наотмашь сводящее его с ума чудовище. Он резко рванул со своего бедра небольшой прямоугольный предмет и прижал его к морде Пленника − и вот страшная пасть постепенно скрылась под разворачивающейся на нижней половине лица монстра маской.  
− Что теперь скажешь?  
Он хотел получить ответ, хотел, чтобы его силу признали, но ничто не коснулось мыслей Инженера, даже когда он всем телом прижался к связной фигуре, а его руки начали своё путешествие, стараясь вобрать это создание всё без остатка − овладеть им, сломать, унизить и восславить, причинить боль и доставить наслаждение.  
Почувствовав, что он теряет себя, Инженер больше не захотел сдерживаться – если ему суждено отступить, так и будет.  
Он издал еле слышный стон, когда сделал себе инъекцию в руку − несколько капель тьмы. Его зрачки расширились, становясь абсолютно черными, а мир словно взорвался, обжигая его изнутри. Архитектор знал, как это выглядит со стороны − позвоночник на спине выгнулся небольшим гребнем, а на коже ярко расцвела тонкая сетка четных прожилок.  
Это было больно, но только так он мог сделать то, что хотел. И речь шла не только о защите от смертоносной кислоты, что текла под каменной кожей − _там_ у них её не было, если конечно не ранить, а для этого требовалось приложить немалые усилия.   
Нет, приняв в себя часть их естества, он стремился увеличить шансы своего семени прорасти в этой враждебной плоти. Только так Архитектор мог доказать своё превосходство.  
Его рука скользнула вниз по темной коже, и пальцы достигли отверстия в паху Пленника.  
− Давай, попробуй вытащить его сейчас? − засмеялся Инженер. − Я вырву его, посмотрим, отрастишь ли ты новый.   
Белые пальцы нырнули в темную плоть, наслаждаясь игрой и своей властью, и задвигались там. Он не чувствовал члена Сильного, очевидно, тот втянул его достаточно глубоко.  
Насколько глубоко?  
Молниеносным движением Инженер освободил свой собственный напряженный орган, и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, ввел его в манящее отверстие.  
Сквозь маску раздалось шипение.  
Инженер подался вперед, пробуя ощущения − его плоть словно пожирала бездна, мягкая, требовательная, сладкая и ядовитая.   
Сперва Архитектор двигался медленно.  
Потом − чуть быстрее.  
Вскоре он уже не видел и не слышал, всё сущее было в этом движении, в этой ловушке, куда он попал, и Вселенная содрогалась вместе с ним − тело Пленника подчинилось ритму и прильнуло ближе.  
Всё быстрее, всё глубже, и Архитектор готов был поклясться, что с каждым толчком где-то там сгорают целые галактики и в коллапсе корчатся светила.  
− Я хочу, чтобы ты принял это, − простонал Инженер. − Хочу, чтобы ты принял жизнь! Хочу создать её в твоем теле! Ты ведь можешь вырастить её! Ты просто не хочешь открыть нам этой своей тайны.  
Он был на грани, вламываясь в Пленника с силой, способной сломать существо более слабое.  
− Вы закованы, вы пленены, но вы всё равно сильнее! Почему ты не хочешь сдаться?! Как бесконечна твоя гордыня?! Ты мой! Ты − моя тварь и ты − моя святыня! Ты!... − его крик разнесся, казалось, по всей темнице, а тело взорвалось внутри этого ядовитого блаженства, создатель миров ослеп и оглох, его словно не стало.

 

Он почти не помнил, как вышел из-за барьера.  
Инженер пришел в себя в стерильном мире своей лаборатории.  
Сколько он провел в этой своеобразной отключке?  
Пленник до сих пор был связан по ту сторону.  
Архитектор миров отсутствующе нажал на кнопку, освобождая своего любовника. Как только тот получил свободу, рука с длинными когтями сорвала намордник, и высокая темная фигура приблизилась к границе.  
Постояв немного, Пленник опустился на пол отсека.   
Несмотря на всю непостижимость, эти создания спали, так что в поведении чудовища не было ничего необычного, разве что место и время.  
Архитектор прислушался, постарался раскрыть свой разум, но впервые за много дней никто не жаждал воспользоваться приглашением.  
Он был доволен собой − он доказал свою власть, своё превосходство… так почему же что-то довлело над ним, грызло, не давало покоя?   
Он постарался вернуться к работе, но не мог временами не поглядывать на неподвижную темную фигуру.  
Когда индивидуальная смена Архитектора подходила к концу, Пленник издал звук, которого Инженер не слышал прежде − шипящий вой.  
Создатель миров бросился к барьеру, но не переступил его, а застыл, пораженный зрелищем.  
Сильный больше не лежал, он сидел на коленях, наклонившись вперед и уперев длинные руки в пол по обе стороны от себя.  
"Смотри!" − этот крик, раздавшийся в мозгу, словно ударил Инженера, а сжавшаяся в кулак черная лапа, казалось, давила его внутренности.  
Архитектор обхватил голову и рухнул на колени − его разум разорвал вопль агонии тысяч голосов, а черная фигура перед ним неожиданно грациозно отклонилась чуть назад и дернулась. Прочный панцирь раскололся посреди груди, он расходился всё шире и шире, обнажая внутренности… и какое-то движение… что-то пробивалось наружу, толчок за толчком.  
Голоса кричали всё громче − Инженеру казалось, что он больше не выдержит, когда всё неожиданно стихло.  
Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой своего любовника, могучая фигура содрогалась, прижимая лапы к груди, однако раны уже не было.   
У самого барьера копошилось что-то бесформенное, укрытое пленками белой слизи.  
Архитектор пригляделся, но неожиданно обнаружил, что смотреть ему не на что − черная тень стремительно метнулась перед взором Инженера и исчезла где-то в отдаленной части темницы, прихватив с собой то, чего теперь Создатель миров страшился.  
− Погоди, я… − просить было ниже его достоинства. − Я не успел разглядеть его!

 

Это произошло всего сутки назад.  
Изменилось бы что-то, если бы ему удалось рассмотреть появившееся на свет таинственное создание?  
Как бы там ни было, теперь он видел слишком хорошо.  
Архитектор жалел, что тогда один из братьев помешал ему последовать за Пленником − плановый эксперимент, назначенный в тот день на общую смену, требовал участия двух Инженеров.  
Они почти закончили, но всего мгновение назад он отвлекся на необычную реакцию исследуемой материи и даже не обратил поначалу внимания на возглас:  
− Что ты делаешь там, брат мой?!  
В себя его привел звук опускаемого барьера, а потом предсмертный хрип.  
И вот сейчас он вглядывался в бездонные черные глаза на лице, так похожем на его собственное.  
Это кара.  
От нее не спастись.  
Архитектор был готов понести наказание.  
Но его… сын… он просто прошел мимо него, направляясь к двери. Он менялся на глазах − кожа темнела, тело словно высыхало и становилось тоньше, потом вновь набирало объем.  
"Да, ещё рано" − услышал Инженер у себя в голове. − "Нужно выпустить всех".  
Он знал это шепот. Архитектор поднял взгляд − перед ним стоял его Сильный.  
Где-то дальше по коридору раздался крик.   
Он знал, как это будет − один за другим откроются барьеры, и криков станет больше.  
Теперь Архитектор понимал, что случилось на базах, с которыми потеряли контакт, а таких было больше, чем им хотелось признавать.  
Об этом просто не говорили.  
Точно так же никто не хотел упоминать о судьбе второй экспедиции Инженеров, которой так и не удалось вернуться из Небытия. После этого путь туда был утерян навсегда.  
Почему никто не сказал им, всем им, что придется заплатить?  
− Это конец? − прошептал Архитектор.  
Темная фигура привычно молчала, но нападать на своего тюремщика и любовника Сильный не спешил.  
− Говори со мной?! − вскричал Инженер, падая на колени перед созданием и обвивая руками его каменные ноги.  
В ответ в голове его прозвучал шелестящий ликующий смех.  
Свет на базе начал меркнуть.  
Слышалось всё больше выстрелов.  
Но это уже не имело значения.  
Если им удавалось вырваться, спасения не было.  
Архитектор знал, что случится дальше − шум смолкнет, жизнь уйдет из этого храма науки, очень скоро здесь поселится холодное безмолвие вечности.  
Он не посмел нарушить его наступление своим воплем ужаса и поражения − это просто не имело смысла, потому что здесь только _они_ могли услышать твой крик и насладиться им, как самой прекрасной музыкой.  
Эти создания…  
Их не интересовала власть, они не жаждали богатства, не знали чести и жалости, впрочем, как и гордыни и коварства.  
Они были бесстрашны и неподкупны.  
Архитектор закрыл лицо руками и засмеялся  
Чем можно расплатиться с такими, когда предъявлен счет?  
Только криком, что пронзает бесконечность вечности, ведь это единственная достойная плата, которую они согласны принять за то, что сотворили с ними самонадеянные слепцы, в гордыне своей вообразившие себя Властелинами Всего Сущего.

 

Конец.

 

Написано в 2014 году.


End file.
